damnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen
The Fallen is the 4th monster to be placed in the game, during the 2.0 RC11 Update on October 27, 2015. It is the first monster to be released after the initial games released. As of now there are no steam achievements for the Fallen. Appearance The Fallen has the appearance of a statue depicting a fallen angel, with several unique, identifying characteristics. The Fallen is missing it's right wing, as well as it's left arm. Along with these elements, the Fallen also has glowing red eyes, with blood stains seemingly running from them. Blood stains also appear around the rest of the Fallen, mainly around the missing limbs. Gameplay The Fallen's gameplay is essentially split up into 2 separate phases, with the second phase being the only phase that she is able to kill survivors in. The first phase of the Fallen is the trapping phase, wherein the Fallen must place and activate traps. As the Fallen you need to activate 9-12 traps to start hunting the survivors. The Fallen can’t see the survivors before you enter hunting mode, yet she can see the doors that she can pass through. For every 2 traps activated, the Fallen spawns a statue, a clone of her, that blocks the path of survivors and spots them for the Fallen when they are near. Said statues can be destroyed by the survivors’ flashlights. The Fallen needs to find a survivor to enable killing mode when she’s able to see them, she then only has 7 seconds to hunt and kill the survivors. You can change modes to leave the survivor's sight and change back as long as it is within the 7 seconds. The Fallen has a unique music track that is played when playing as her. Statues Fallen creates a clone statue that emerges from the ground after every 2 traps set. These clones turn grey and can be seen through walls for Fallen when survivors are near it. Fallen can have up to 5 statues at one time, this number goes to 10 when playing in the stage the Black Lake Woods. These clones can be destroyed by shining your flashlight directly at them for a period of time, with it turning darker the longer it is shined on. Upon turning completely black the clone disappears. The statues take on a seemingly random pose every time it is summoned. Strategy Playing as Fallen: -After setting 12-14 traps you enter hunting mode. About 2 seconds after spotting a survivor you enter killing mode. You can prolong this by simply avoiding survivors until they trap themselves. -Try to find an area with multiple traps to enter hunting mode as quickly as possible. -It's possible to trick survivors into thinking you are one of your clones by standing still. Most survivors pay no mind to the clones and will run past them. -Survivors will immediately clear an area once you become active. You can scare them to you by preemptively setting clones around and making them come to you. Playing as Survivors: -Fallen's statue clones count as traps and will alert it to your presence. Unless you absolutely need to get by the statue, steer clear of them. -Fallen can only have 5 clones active at a time, so it's fairly easy to tell where it is lurking if you see 5 of them in a close group. -You can mislead Fallen by closing doors as you pass through them. It can only see a door's position, not if it's locked or unlocked, so you can mask your progress in the stage. -Do not allow yourself to get cornered. If you need to explore a room try to bait Fallen into chasing you in an open area and wait until it goes back into its trap phase.